Understanding the socio-cultural and mental health factors which influence behavior is a key component to understanding factors which influence adherence to medical treatment plans, prevention strategies and the willingness of patient to participate in clinical and prevention research protocols. A comprehensive evaluation of the mental health and behavioral aspects of HIV will aid greatly in designing effective treatment plans and approaches to the spread of HIV.